Dancing alone
by Gaara's Girl wahahaha
Summary: Its time for the school dance Mac's sick leaving Ally date less so she is dancing alone one shot


Okay good news really good news I finly wrote down chapter 3 of Losing it slowly but I still have a lot of editing to do you know any way this is connected to another day and Losing it slowly... enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MAC! You know what day it is RIGHT!" Ally shouted in the hall way Mac turned around he didnt look so good he coughed before he said something "Ally cough I dont think I can cough go to the dance with you or any cough one im so sorry its just I cant-" Mac was cut of "I understand your to sick you better get to your dorm this hallway is freezing" Ally said pushing Mac to the direction of his room "thanks for cough understanding next dance I promise to take you to!" Mac said.

Ally sighed she has been looking up to this night all year. "Yeah the next dance I guess" Ally said going to the direction of her dorm of course bumping into the blue blob she has learned to love "Ally Ally! where did Mac go tell me! I cant find him any where" Bloo said jumping up and down "chill Bloo he went to his room for some rest" Ally said. "Why shouldnt he be getting ready for the dance?" Bloo asked Ally sighed "he is sick and cant come..." Ally responded "ouch!" Bloo said running to the direction of Mac's dorm "yeah ouch" Ally said "better get ready for the dance" Ally said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now" Ally said to her reflection "does this dress make me look fat?" she asked "Ally get ahold of your self your talking to a mirror for petes sake" Ally said to herself. "You look pretty hot to me" Bloo said Ally was cought by surprise it wasnt every day a boy was in a girls dorm."BLOO! what are you doing this is the girls dorm if my room mate gets back you could get in big trouble!" Ally said more like screamed at poor Bloo "fine I will leave you alone go to the dance by yourself" Bloo said walking away "fine I will go to the dance by myself!" Ally said.

After Bloo left...

"Damn I need to get friends that are girls" Ally said "I heard that!" Bloo said still a couple of inches away from Ally's door Ally rolled her eyes as she looked in the mirror to see if she did look fat knowing Bloo he proply said she looked hot because Bloo thinks every girl is hot.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ally entered the gym thats where the dance was being held. "Yo! Ally!" Ally's science partner Tom said "listen Tom if its a dance you want your not getting one!" Ally said "fine playing hard to get" Tom said "GO AWAY!" Ally said. "Okay controle your anger" Tom said.

The dance was almost over as the DJ anounced one more song "Okay this is for all those that are solo now shake your things!" the song dancing alone came on Ally got on the dance floor she was infact solo for this dance.

_Nothing's gonna hold me back  
It's Friday night  
And I feel all right  
Nobody's gonna bring me down  
It's my life  
And I'm doing fine_

Ally turned around as she danced "Ha! maybe I should consider going solo nah just joking!"

_Don't you know I wanna play  
So take me on a holiday  
So here I am  
Looking pretty for you  
They come and go  
So many faces it's no use  
So I'm dancing alone  
Dreaming solo  
Cause your love's the one worth waiting for  
It's just like heaven _

"Woo! -" Ally screamed

_Nobody's gonna break my heart  
And hurt me like they did before  
No one can even get that part  
Not until I know it's deep  
Can't you come and take me away  
Take me to another place  
So here I am  
Looking pretty for you  
They come and go  
So many faces it's no use  
So I'm dancing alone  
Dreaming solo  
Cause your love's the one worth waiting for  
It's just like heaven _

"O.O Its just like heaven!" Ally screamed as she started giggling.

_Can you hurry up  
Can you feel my love  
I'm burning up  
I'm so hot  
I'm so hot  
I'm so hot  
Dancing alone  
Dreaming alone  
So here I am  
Looking pretty for you  
They come and go  
So many faces it's no use  
So I'm dancing alone  
Dreaming solo  
Cause your love's the one worth waiting for  
It's just like heaven  
_Ally smiled she wished her boyfriend was there "Ally!" Bloo screamed out of nowhere "why do you keep following me!" Ally asked "Mac wanted me to give you this" Bloo handed Ally a Beautiful black rose "Huh well give Mac this" Ally said she bended down to Bloo's hieght and kissed his cheek "okay" Bloo said blushing thank god for him the dance floor was pretty dark.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thats it I hope you enjoyed it any way you know the deal r & r.


End file.
